


Solve For M

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comeplay, Developing Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, Mild Insecurity, Multi, Throuple, big old schmoopy filth sex scene, blowjob, handjob, i just refuse to accept he ever died, or perhaps, ot3: two dicks and a lawyer walk into a bar, ot3: two lawyers get some dick, there's no angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Mike's first time with Rafael and Sonny, and he's a bit overwhelmed by what's on offer to him.





	Solve For M

Mike watches Sonny and Rafael kiss and tries to still his shaking hands. One of Sonny's hands is on his thigh, and Rafael is cupping the back of Mike's neck. They've all been trading kisses for at least a half hour, sprawled together on Sonny and Rafael's immense couch and building slowly to the next step of the relationship.

The part of the relationship where Mike moves past kissing and cuddling the both of them and into having sex. 

Sonny slides his mouth down Rafael's jaw, then turns and tips his chin up to invite Mike to kiss him again. He slides his hand from Mike's thigh to his knee and squeezes gently. "You doing okay?" he asks. 

Mike shivers at the sweetness in his tone, at the way Rafael's eyes go soft with concern. He breathes in slowly when Rafael rubs his thumb into the hair at the nape of his neck and Sonny leans in to brush their noses together. 

"Slow down?" Sonny offers, tipping his head so he can press a kiss to Mike's cheek.

"I…" Mike clenches his hands, then stretches them. He reaches out, taking Sonny's hand, then pressing his palm to Rafael's chest. He looks back and forth between them and shakes his head, feeling an unstoppable smile spread across his face. "I'm just sort of overwhelmed that this is happening," he admits. "I mean, I've sort of been that way since you two said you wanted to take me out to dinner, but this is…" He doesn't know exactly how to put it into words. 

"Sonny's too good and pure for this world, and you're amazed he wants to suck your dick," Rafael says. "I know the feeling."

Mike laughs at his frankness, curling his fingers in Rafael's shirt. "Yeah," he says.

"And Rafael's smarter than anyone else you've ever met, and his confidence is super sexy but intimidating, and you can't believe he wants to suck your dick," Sonny adds.

Mike laughs again. "Okay," he says. "So, I'm not alone in this."

"Oh, not even a little bit," Sonny replies. He glances at Rafael, kissing him on the nose before shifting and sliding himself into Mike's lap like it's the most natural thing in the world. He rests his knees on either side of Mike's hips and drapes his arms over Mike's shoulders, forcing Rafael to remove his hand from Mike's neck. "And you," he says, giving Mike the same kiss on the nose he just gave Rafael, "are a decorated war veteran and deeply compassionate man who--we have been lucky enough to discover--is willing to date a couple of idiots like us."

"I think you're confused about which of us isn't on the same level as the others," Mike says. "I'm just a workaday cop. You both have law degrees."

"Shush," Sonny says. "A law degree doesn't make you smart."

"That's how Sonny got one," Rafael says.

Mike shakes his head as Sonny turns and sticks his tongue out at Rafael. "Okay, maybe not, but you two are such a great fit as a _set_, and then, here I am, and I'm…" He shrugs. "Outclassed, I guess. Like I'm fighting two levels above my weight class."

"You'd have to go up against Andre the Giant to get two levels above your weight class," Sonny says with a grin.

"Focus, Sonny," Rafael replies, making a show of rolling his eyes. He reaches over and skims a hand up Mike's arm, mapping the muscles in his forearm and bicep as he slides closer so he can cup Mike's jaw. "Even if you were just a workaday cop, you're one of the hardest working ones we've ever seen. You could have easily coasted into a Lieutenant's position with your dad's influence, and you didn't."

"And I know I said 'decorated war veteran,'" Sonny adds, "but I should have specified decorated Army Ranger veteran. Which makes you, what? 5% on the 1% of all soldiers who even _try_ to get into Ranger School?"

"That number--" is as far as Mike gets before Sonny ducks down and kisses him. Mike kisses back, falling quickly into the head rush that is getting to kiss Sonny. The head rush gets even more dizzying when Sonny pulls away and Rafael presses a soft kiss under his ear in invitation to kiss him as well. Mike takes it because how can he not. In almost two months of dating, he still isn't used to the fact that the two of them want him like this, that he's wholly welcome to kiss and touch them both. 

"You are also," Rafael says, as he breaks the kiss then dips in for a series of light, small kisses that make Mike go limp with pleasure, "the most ridiculously handsome man in the world."

"And not just because your abs are lickable, and you pecs are distracting," Sonny adds. "You're--" he shakes his head and combs Rafael's hair off his forehead as he switches from kisses to nuzzling at Mike's neck. "What'd you call it? You had a whole phrase."

Mike shivers as Rafael huffs a laugh against his neck. He tips his head back so Rafael can reach more of his neck and finds himself mesmerized by the perfect line of Sonny's torso as he leans down and kisses the other side of Mike's neck.

"Mid-century soft macho," Rafael murmurs in Mike's ear. "All muscle and posture and a perfect smile. You're the wet dream I had after I saw a Clark Gable movie for the first time."

Mike feels himself blush, but he can't duck his head, not when they're both teasing his neck. "Wow," he says instead. He is suddenly desperate for something to do with his hands, so he slides them up Sonny's T-shirt. Sonny responds by making a soft sound in his ear and looping both arms around Mike's waist.

"You're the first-string jock I had a crush on in high school, except you're actually gonna let me have sex with you," Sonny says.

"He was an idiot," Mike gasps as Rafael slips two fingers into the waistband of his jeans. "They were all idiots. Anyone who didn't want the two of you apart or together."

"Oh, but those idiots got you to us, so I kind of like them," Sonny replies as he pulls away so he can see Mike's face. He traces the bridge of Mike's nose and tugs lightly at the back of Mike's T-shirt. "We should all be topless," he says so matter-of-factly that Mike laughs. Rafael does as well, and Sonny beams at both of them, clearly pleased with himself. 

"You first," Rafael says.

Sonny whips his shirt over his head and tosses it behind him without looking. He arches his back when Mike splays his hands across his torso. "God, I love your hands."

"Yeah?" Mike asks.

"They're always warm." 

"You don't know this yet," Rafael says, "but he's a damn icicle in the winters and will absolutely shove his cold hands under your clothes."

"Would you stop saying unsexy things about me and take off your shirt so we can take off Mike's shirt?" Sonny asks.

Rafael chuckles and removes his shirt, then leans forward so Sonny can bend down and kiss him. "Pretty sure Mike can take off his own shirt."

Rather than point out that he's _right here, thanks_, Mike rolls with the comfortable, goofy mood Rafael and Sonny are playing in and yanks off his shirt. He tosses it on the arm of the couch and leans back, arms relaxed at his sides, letting them both see him. 

Rafael ducks down and kisses his collarbone, then the top of his pec. He strokes his fingers from Mike's waistband up to his sternum, and then runs them back down, scraping lightly with his nails as he bites gently at Mike's shoulder.

"Oh," Mike sighs. He manages to kiss the top of Rafael's head, but then Sonny's sliding out of his lap and onto the floor, and he can't seem to catch his breath. 

"Can I blow you?" Sonny asks. "I just really, really, _really_ want to make you feel as amazing as you fucking look."

"We both do," Rafael says, raising his head and dropping his hand so his thumb rests on the button of Mike's jeans. "And to show you how you make us feel."

"Oh," Mike says again, but this time it's in surprise. He hadn't doubted what they'd said before, about how they saw him, but he can read it now in how they're watching him, how they're poised to absolutely devour him at his request. "Oh, shit," he breathes. "I...Yeah. Please. Yes."

Rafael undoes the button on Mike's jeans with one hand, then shifts and pulls Mike until Mike's half-reclined against him, held against Rafael's chest as Sonny works his jeans and underwear down his legs. "What else do you want?" Rafael asks.

Mike can't think clearly, and it gets worse when Sonny pushes at his knees and starts to kiss over his thighs. "I...I don't know," he admits, then laughs. "Things sort of...jumped."

Sonny lifts his head. "We can slow down," he says. 

Mike shakes his head. "No, I don't want to--wait." Mike pushes himself upright, then tugs at the waistband of Rafael's pants. "I want to touch you," he says. "I want to touch both of you, but I want--" The rest of the sentence catches in his throat when Rafael stands up and takes off his pants, then his underwear. "Yes," Mike says. Sonny strips down too, and Mike has to cover his eyes for a moment at the sight of both of them, naked and half-hard and absolutely focused on him. 

On _him_. "You could have literally anyone you wanted," Mike says. 

"We do," Rafael replies. He sits next to Mike, pressing the whole length of their bodies together. "That's what we're trying to say."

"We had each other, and then we wanted you," Sonny adds, kissing each of Mike's kneecaps. "And here you are, wanting us."

Mike drops his hands and takes a deep breath. "Okay," he says. "I'll stop second-guessing myself. But I really--" Sonny licks up his dick, and Mike groans. 

"He's cheating," Rafael says as he runs his fingers up Mike's inner thigh, then reaches under Sonny's chin to cup his balls. 

"I can work with that," Mike gets out, his voice shaky. He doesn't care. Sonny takes the head of his dick in his mouth, and Mike gets his own hand around Rafael. He pauses for just a moment, then carefully cups the back of Sonny's head with his free hand. "Is this okay?"

Sonny makes an affirmative sound and sucks hard. Rafael lets go of Mike's balls so he can brush his nipple as Mike starts to jerk him off. 

"You're stunning," Rafael says. "Every goddamn thing about you is amazing."

Mike can't speak. Rafael's keeping his touch on his nipples soft, but it's just hard enough that the sensation zings through his veins. Sonny's busy taking him further into his mouth, moaning in delight as he sucks and drools, wraps one hand around Mike's shaft to keep him where he wants him. 

Mike tries to concentrate on getting Rafael off, but he's shivering again, this time from stimulation, and it makes it hard to find a rhythm.

"Here," Rafael says, taking Mike's wrist and pulling him gently away from his dick. He places Mike's hand next to his other one on Sonny's head. "Let this time be about us giving this to you, okay? Just let yourself feel all of this."

"But--" is as far as Mike gets before Rafael kisses him with a desperate sort of sweetness that short circuits what's left of his thoughts. 

"We want you to have this," Rafael says, kissing Mike again, then again, the kisses getting deeper and messier, a wanton neediness slipping into them with the way Rafael gasps and clutches Mike's jaw.

Sonny's sucking hard and fast, bobbing up and down on Mike's dick and clenching desperately at Mike's thighs. While Mike watches, Sonny opens his eyes and looks up. The adoration and lust in his gaze is too much, and Mike has to throw back his head and stare at the ceiling so he doesn't come instantly. "Oh, fuck," he mutters. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." 

Rafael raises up on his knees and presses his mouth to Mike's ear, breathing harsh. "I'm going to come because of how beautiful you are," he says. 

Mike makes a sound he's certain he's never made in his life. He turns his head so he can watch Rafael jerk himself off, and the way Rafael looks from his face, to his body, to Sonny still sucking his dick makes Mike feel like the most powerful man in the city. "Are you--" is as far as he gets before Rafael groans and squeezes his eyes closed, every muscle going tense as he comes over his own hand and splashes a bit on Mike's arm. 

"Shit," Sonny gasps, and Mike's so surprised to hear his voice he jumps. "Shhh," Sonny says, meeting his eyes and smiling. "Sorry. I just love watching him go off." He wraps a hand over Mike's shaft and tugs, dragging his palm over the head of Mike's dick on the upstroke. "Now, I wanna watch you."

Mike doesn't know what to do for a moment. Rafael's still got his eyes closed, but his hand is loose around his limp dick. Mike can barely see Sonny's dick from the angle he's at, but he can tell it's deeply red. He gets distracted when Sonny's palm slides over the head of his own dick again, and he acts on instinct, lifting his arm to his mouth so he can taste Rafael's come.

"Jesus Christ," Rafael gasps, having apparently opened his eyes just in time to catch Mike doing it. "Sonny--"

"I saw," Sonny says, and suddenly sitting up straighter, pulling Rafael down with an insistent hand on his ankle. "I need--"

"I know," Rafael answers. He scrambles to the floor and positions himself behind Sonny, wrapping one arm around his waist to support his weight while he jerks him off with the other hand. "I know what you want," he says in Sonny's ear, making eye contact with Mike and smiling. "Tell him."

"Oh, god," Sonny stutters. His hand shakes on Mike's dick, and then he finds his rhythm again. "I can't. What if--"

"Do you want me to ask?" Rafael asks.

Sonny nods frantically, staring into Mike's eyes for a moment, then dropping his head back onto Rafael's shoulder.

"What?" Mike manages to get out, his orgasm just on the edge of his control.

"He wants you to come on him," Rafael says. "He's been getting off to it for months."

"What?" Mike says, surprise sharpening his reply enough that Sonny freezes momentarily. "No, no," Mike soothes automatically, reaching for Sonny's face. "No, that wasn't--"

"Sonny, I think he wants to come all over you," Rafael says. 

"Yes," Mike says. He presses on the inside of Sonny's wrist until Sonny lets go of his dick, then he takes himself in hand and jerks off hard and fast. "I've never...but if you--fuck."

"Wherever you want," Rafael says, giving Mike another look. He licks the corner of his mouth when Mike meets his eyes. "Sonny's not picky."

Sonny whines and thrusts into Rafael's hand. Rafael tightens his arm around Sonny's waist to hold him in place. 

"Just a minute," Rafael says. "Let Mike finish first."

And, god, that's so fucking hot, the tiny bit of power play Rafael is laying down that Sonny is so clearly happy to play with. Mike manages to get on his knees in front of Sonny and lick into his mouth just before his orgasm hits. He feels Sonny shudder as Mike's come lands on his chest and stomach, and then he's shivering and mewling and coming messily all over Mike's thighs and Rafael's hand. 

Rafael lifts his hand and holds it out to Mike. Mike sucks two of Rafael's fingers into his mouth and tastes Sonny's come. "He's tasting you," Rafael says to Sonny.

"Oh, god," Sonny gasps. He's absolutely boneless against Rafael, but he opens his mouth when Rafael uses his cleaned fingers to wipe up some of Mike's come from the mess on Sonny's chest and presses his fingers to Sonny's mouth.

After Sonny's tasted, Rafael gathers a bit more and tastes it himself. Mike falls back against the front of the couch, certain this is how he's going to die, watching two beautiful men enjoy finding out what his jizz tastes like.

Sonny slumps forward, then crawls towards Mike, curling into his lap without concern for the mess that's still on Mike's thighs. Rafael follows after him, lifting Mike's arm and tucking himself underneath, his head on Mike's shoulder. 

Mike drifts for a few minutes, warm from his orgasm and Sonny and Rafael's body heat. Dazed from the sex and everything he's feeling, everything he's realizing. "Not to spoil the mood," he says into the silence, "but I might be in love with you guys."

Sonny snorts and cuddles closer. Rafael chuckles warmly and butts his head against Mike's shoulder. "The feeling's mutual," Rafael says. "We can discuss it when we're not all sticky."

"Okay," Mike agrees, feeling giddy. He finds that all of his earlier worries have left him. He is fully in the moment, unquestionably besotted, and absolutely certain there's no one else for him but them and no one else for them but him. Sonny and Rafael are equal to each other, and they are equal to him. All those idiots who came before, Mike decides, better stay fucking gone. They missed their chance. He won't.

**Author's Note:**

> My great loves to SoundsWithin for once again stepping up for the beta. If you're happy to see me posting, it's thanks to her putting the time in to beta.


End file.
